


A fitting union

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harrenhal 2.0, Post War, Season 8, The Bang That was Promised, bathsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Fleeing from the dead, the survivors reach Harrenhal after the battle of Winterfell. Brienne escapes with grave injuries and Jaime has nursed her back to health, but not enough for her to take a bath on her own.





	A fitting union

Jaime watched from a distance as Brienne sat in the tub, lost and forlorn. Days had passed since Podrick’s death and he’d been doing his best to bring her back to normal, but he couldn’t blame her for slipping into stray moments of agony and guilt such as this. When they’d abandoned Winterfell, she’d suffered some grievous injuries, wounds that would make something as trivial as a bath quite cumbersome. While he had nursed her back to health, traces of those wounds still remained, for they’d take time to heal as would her grieving heart.

Wondering if she needed any assistance, he had made his way down to the baths to ask her. “I can help you,” he gently offered when he noticed her wince as she tried to scrub her back. But he didn’t move, still standing at the door for he didn’t want to enter unless she gave her consent.

“Ser Jaime.” She shrunk away to a corner of the tub just as she’d done the last time they had shared a bath. “I can do it myself,” she mumbled, abashed by his presence.

Jaime said nothing after that, he didn’t want to force his company on her. Ever since they’d fled the North, barely alive and his fellow knight and commander half-dead, he’d been desperate to bare his heart to her, to tell her how he felt. But every time he came close to a confession, he held back, not having the heart to take advantage of her vulnerable state.

“If you could just--” she called out in a small voice when he turned to leave, carefully avoiding his eyes.

Nodding, he silently stripped off his clothes. A few quick paces later, he was by her side and stepped inside. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her naked, but this time was different, he was in the prime of his health, fully conscious and achingly aware of the effect the sight of her wet naked body was beginning to have on him. Kneeling in front of her and taking refuge in the soothingly warm water as his cock responded to what he couldn’t stop staring at, he saved himself the embarrassment of putting his inevitable arousal on display for her. If this was his condition by merely looking at her, what would happen when he touched her? Pushing such thoughts away, he decided to quickly finish what he was here for and flee from there before he found himself in irrevocable danger.

“Give it to me.” He took the bar of soap from her, and she moved into him, allowing him to wrap her in an embrace to reach her back. His heart thundering violently, he began scrubbing her clean, making a hopeless attempt to shut away his mind and his body when her nipples brushed against his chest. He went about his task, making a valiant effort to ignore her warm breath on his neck and the swell of her breasts pushing against him with even the slightest movement of their bodies.

“Jaime,” she moaned softly. The way she said his name made him stop. She’d never called him Jaime before, it had always been Kingslayer in their hostile days and Ser Jaime after that, so something was _different_ about tonight. He pulled back, searching her eyes, finding more than affection in them tonight. A raw desire there was in them, a want that was now exposed for him to see, no longer a closely guarded secret locked in the deep crevices of her heart.

His brain numbed, his ability to think long out of the window, he succumbed to his body’s calling, wanting to touch her, kiss her, make love to her. His hand trailing off her back and towards her side until he found her breast, he flicked his thumb over her nipple, rubbing it, his cock hardening when he felt it tauten under his touch. Her breathing began to get heavier, as did his, their eyes burning into each other’s as they sat there, locked in a passionate gaze. She let out a loud gasp when he cupped her breast, her eyelids fluttering shut, her chest heaving in anticipation of what was to come. Her arms that were on the sides of the tub flew around his neck, her fingers caressing the nape of his neck, threatening to shatter every last bit of resolve there was in him. He had to watch out if he didn’t want to come across as a green squire bedding a girl for the first time.

Draping his stump around her waist, he pulled her into him, crushing her mouth with his. Another gasp escaped her, and taking his chance with her slightly open mouth, he slipped his tongue inside. She was unresponsive at first, unsure of how to react, for this was perhaps her first kiss, but she soon began kissing him with the same fervour, her tongue burning his mouth and her lips moving to his rhythm. He slid his hand down her breast and to her stomach, teasing her navel, travelling further south until he found the wet tuft of hair he was looking for.

“Jaime, I--” she whimpered into his lips when his finger breached her entrance. She shivered against him as his mouth plundered hers, his fingers fucking her until she was breathless, showing her no mercy, his body desperately seeking relief from the pathetic condition she’d brought him to.

_Gods, what am I doing!_

He would’ve gone all the way, but for this thought striking him when his brain had begun functioning, sending a surge of regret through him. Ashamed to have been carried away in a moment of passion and behaved like a young stupid lad with no control over his balls, he withdrew his hand, breaking the kiss immediately. “I should leave you to finish your bath,” he murmured, scrambling to his feet, not daring to meet her eyes when she got up after him.

When he was about to climb out of the tub, she tugged at his arm, the look in her eyes telling him that she was not done with him yet. “Don’t you want this?”

“Hells, I do,” he said desperately, his cock still reeling from the impact of what had just transpired between them. “But I don’t want to take advantage of a weak moment, not when you’re--”

Her lips were on his and when she kissed him hard, everything he was about to say remained unspoken, whatever was left of his resistance crumbled to pieces. He took her in his arms again, pressing their bodies together.

“I want you, Jaime,” she whispered, when they drew away, panting. “This isn’t a weak moment, I’ve always wanted you,” she said firmly, her eyes boring into his.

Beyond that, there was nothing more to be said. Jaime sank into the tub and pulled her into his lap.

“I don’t know how to--” He could see the doubt and apprehension in her eyes.

Giving her a slight nod of reassurance, he pulled her hips down, guiding his cock into her entrance. Wrapping his arms around her, he moved her hips, showing her how to proceed and what to do next, but leaving it to her, allowing her to take control. He kissed her throat in encouragement, and she shifted her hips, adjusting to him, taking him in at her own pace. Every thrust of her body and every move she made drove him to the edge of his self-control, his cock aching for a satisfactory end to his agony. He ran his fingers along her back and down her ass while his mouth was on her breast, his tongue swirling over her nipple, the little tantalizing flicks arousing her further, making her pound harder into him. Soon she became a woman possessed by desire, her movements increasingly aggressive, leaving him gasping and growling for a release.

It didn’t take her long to reach her peak and she came with a shudder, collapsing in his arms, and he soon followed suit, crying out her name as he came apart inside her. He sank into her, burying his face in her breasts, spent and drained as he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

When he had recovered enough to speak, Jaime gazed deeply into her eyes. “I love you, Brienne,” he breathed, wishing he could remain like this forever, drowning in her eyes.

“I love you too,” she said, her eyes shining with love and unshed tears of joy. “I always did.”

“This wasn’t exactly the way I’d imagined it to be, Ser Brienne,” he admitted, his lips reaching for hers again, hoping he could’ve given her a better first time.

Brienne smiled, radiant with the glow that adorned her face. “This _was_ _exactly_ the way I’d imagined it to be, Ser Jaime,” she confessed, blushing.

“We can try again. I could carry you back to bed,” he offered, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips when he looked forward to spending the rest of the night with her.

“You’d break your back,” she teased. “I need my most experienced knight to fight for me, not lie in bed, injured, because of me.”

“Oh, you don’t know me, wench,” he growled, kissing her again. “I’m strong enough…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
